Burning Life
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Ginny is given a new power that will help with the final battle, but can she handel it? Or will it take control? And can Harry finally find love? Powers,War, Love, It's a Burning Life. Read and find out! I own NOTHING! only the plot!
1. It All Starts

**It All Starts**

Ginny Weasley sat beneath a willow tree at the burrow. Her dark red hair blowing in the light summer breeze. Ginny sat with her legs crossed at the ankle in front of her, her back leaning against the trees trunk. She was reading a book that her friend Hermione had gotten her, it was very interesting, and it was about a forbidden love.

Ginny looked up from her book to see a small calico cat sitting thirty feet away, staring at her with big brown eyes. Ginny looked at the cat and gave a small smile, she had seen this cat a few times prior. It never did anything other than look at her.

The sixteen-year-old girl looked up at the sky to see what time it was, from the placement of the sun on the horizon, she knew that it would be dinnertime soon. Ginny stood gingerly and slowly walked towards her home. The cat followed her with its eyes. When Ginny had gotten into the house, the cat walked off into the horizon.

* * *

A small cat came into the office of Albus Dumbledore, the cat looked at the aged man then turned into a person. She was tall and lean; she had red hair and brown eyes.

"Have you come to a conclusion Blaze?" Albus questioned. The woman nodded her head. Three other people appeared.

"Has she reached a decision yet?" one asked. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"I believe that she has," Albus answered.

"Then what is it?" another questioned. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"I have watched over her for the past month, I have learned many things about her. She will be the one. She has done much in her short life." Said the red head.

"But she is too young." The last girl answered, she had blonde hair and gray eyes.

"She may be young in years, but she has been through more than a grown man has. She was controlled by the darkest evil that has ever existed, and she came back from it stronger. She has the determination to handle anything. And once I have given her the power to help defeat the Dark Lord, I can rest in peace with you three, my sisters." The woman said clearly.

"It is settled then." Albus said to the group.

"She will receive my power, my knowledge and her own destiny." The woman known as Blaze said.

"Very well. _Transferus Personas Canteli!_" Albus said. A light appeared in front of Blaze, and zoomed out of her, and into the night.

"It has been done." The blonde said.

"Guide her Albus. She will soon start to like fire, help her. She is meant to help the Chosen One, keep her on the path of light, darkness is seductive." Blaze said, then she disappeared into the night, soon followed by her sisters.

"I promise." Albus said to the night sky.

* * *

Ginny sat in her room talking with her friend Hermione. The girls were talking about everything, about boys, hair and even school and the war against the dark.

"I don't see why Ron doesn't just admit that he loves you." Ginny said, as she got more comfortable on her bed.

"He is too thick to even understand it." Hermione answered.

"I guess that I got all of my brothers smart genes, I am after all the smart one in the family." Ginny said with a smile. The girls laughed at this. Hermione turned her back to Ginny so that she could grab a bag of chips. Ginny looked up and saw a small light, it then shot threw her and Ginny gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she turned around.

"I'm fine." Ginny said quietly. Ginny placed a pale hand to her chest and took and deep breath. The light had made her feel alive, loved and cared for. It made her feel like she could do anything.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked just to make sure her friend was all right.

"Yes. I just had to catch my breath from all that laughing that we did is all." Ginny reasoned.

"Well I was thinking that I should just make the first move on Ron because he wouldn't know that I liked him even if I spelled it out for him." Hermione told her.

"Well he is an idiot. I agree, you should just tell him how you feel, and hope for the best. Although I am one million percent sure that her likes you back." Ginny said with a giggle.

"He's not that bad!" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah and I have a twin sister from Mars." Ginny replied. Hermione looked outraged, she then smiled an evil little smile. Hermione grabbed a pillow from behind her and flung it at Ginny. Ginny stared at Hermione wide eyed. She then smiled too and soon there was a pillow fight to end all pillow fights happening.

Outside the door were two men, one with untidy black hair and the other with flat red hair. The boys had heard the laughing and decided to go into hen room. What they saw made them stare.

Hermione and Ginny were hitting each other with pillows. Harry and Ron turned to each other, their mouths hanging open in utter confusion.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked breaking up the girls pillow fight.

"Just having a little fun is all." Hermione said to the boys.

"We were just having a pillow fight, it's not like we were slapping each other, or even worse, using magic!" Ginny said with a look of fake surprise as she rolled her eyes at the boys.

"You two are acting like two year olds." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ginny said with a smirk that could rival Malfoy.

"Well why did you two come in here anyway?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Mum told us to tell Ginny that she had to go and meet Professor Dumbledore tomorrow." Ron said.

"I wonder what it is about. I didn't do anything…yet." Ginny said with a mischievous twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't do something stupid Gin." Ron warned.

"I won't do anything brother of mine. I am just too innocent." Ginny said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"You are become like Fred and George more and more every day." Ron mumbled.

"I certainly hope so. Do you have any idea how much damage I could do?" Ginny asked her brother merrily.

"A lot." Ron replied.

"And don't you forget it!" Ginny said happily as she walked past her brother and Harry to the hallway. She continued down to the kitchen where she stared at the fire in the fireplace for hours.

A/N: Well I am back with a new story! YAY me! My goal for this story is to reach 200 reviews...do you think you can give me that many? I hope so! Please review!


	2. News

**News**

"GINNY! WAKE UP!" Hermione yelled happily. Ginny groaned and threw a pillow over her head.

"Hermione the sun isn't even awake yet!" Ginny moaned.

"Yes but you need to go see Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said happily. Ginny groaned at her friend's early morning happiness this early in the morning.

"I'm up." Ginny said as she slowly climbed out of her nice warm bed.

"Good, now get dressed, you will be leaving in about thirty minutes." Hermione said before she exited the room.

"Stupid perky person." Ginny mumbled, as she got dressed into a white tank top and black cargo pants. Ginny finished getting dressed, and applying her makeup, she then headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat a place for Ginny at the table.

"Morning Mum." Ginny said as she dug into her eggs.

"You need to floo to Professor Dumbledore's office." Molly said as she continued to cook.

"I think that I should go now Mum." Ginny said as she stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Bye dear." Molly said over her shoulder. Ginny stepped into the fire and called out 'Hogwarts Headmasters Office!' as the green flames flared to life.

"Ah Miss Weasley, how good to see you." Dumbledore said as Ginny walked out of the fireplace. She wiped off the dust and ash from her clothing as she sat at a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What did you need to see me about Professor?" Ginny asked as she crossed her legs.

"Well, I had been looking at grades a few days ago, and I saw that you are the top of your class." He said as he looked at Ginny.

"That is true Professor." Ginny said as she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Well I think that since the sixth year is mostly review, I had been thinking that you may want to be bumped up the seventh year." He said as his eyes twinkled happily.

"But I'm only sixteen." Ginny said to him.

"Yes, but you know more than that of the sixth years, and you may even know more than most of the seventh years." He said to her.

"Are you sure I am ready?" Ginny asked him.

"I am as sure as any man can be." He said happily.

"Well if you think that I am ready. I guess that I will be a seventh year." Ginny said as she looked as if she was in a daze that could never be broken.

"That is a good answer Miss Weasley. I will be seeing you at the welcoming feast. And I am sure that your mother will want to throw a party in your honor, so go and tell her." He said.

"I sure hope not. Thank you Professor." Ginny said as she stepped back into the fire.

As Ginny exited the fire into her kitchen, she thought about what Dumbledore had said to her at the meeting.

_I wonder why he looked at my grades. I never thought that the teachers did that. Why did he move me to the seventh year? I know a lot, that's true, but is it enough? The only problem is that when I tell Mum, she is going to have a heart attack. Better get it over with._ She thought as she walked up to her mother.

"How was the meeting dear?" Molly asked over her shoulder.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me to become a seventh year." Ginny said quietly.

"He what!" Molly yelled.

"He asked me to become a seventh year." Ginny said timidly.

"Oh my BABY!" Molly yelled.

"Mum, calm down." Ginny said to her mother.

"I have to plan a party! And I have to tell your father! He will be so proud of you!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mum, don't plan a party, just tell dad and that is all I want." Ginny said to her mother reassuringly.

"But we must celebrate." Molly said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mum, it is my news and my choice, and I don't want a party, I just want for you and dad to be proud of me. That is all." Ginny reasoned.

"Well if that is really what you want…" Molly said, as she looked doubtful.

"It is." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Well then so be it. Go tell your brother." Molly said as she turned back to her cooking.

* * *

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as she put the book she had been reading down. She turned her attention to Harry, who had sat on the bed across from her.

"Well I have this problem." Harry began.

"Is it a girl problem?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded his head.

"I really like her, and she once had a crush on me, but I don't know if she likes me anymore. Not to mention she is my friend's sister." Harry said as he put his head in his hands, defeated.

"Let me take a wild guess, Ginny." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry said, his voice was muffled from the hands that covered his face. Hermione smiled at him.

"I can tell you that Ginny likes you, and that Ron can be an idiot, but if you sit him down and calmly tell him that you like Ginny, he should be okay with this." Hermione said to him.

"But how do you know that she still likes me?" Harry asked as he lifted his head form his hands.

"You both give each other this look of love when you each see each other. I am surprised that it took you thins long to figure it out though Harry." Hermione said to him softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"She has always been there Harry. Why did you just notice her now?" She asked him.

"I always noticed her. It's just that she became more than just Ron's little sister when she started to talk to me. I had thought of her as shy and quiet, but as I got to know her, she seemed so different, and mysterious. I just hope I'm not too late." Harry said with a sigh.

"I think that you need to tell her, she has a right to know." Hermione reasoned with him.

"I know, I am just so worried that she will say that she only likes me as another brother." Harry reasoned.

"Trust me. She likes you Harry. You just need to tell her about your feelings before it really is too late." She told him.

"I guess I will then. Thanks Hermione. You should do the same." Harry said as he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Hermione! Guess what!" Ginny said as she walked into her bedroom.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore put me into the seventh year!" Ginny practically yelled.

"That's wonderful Gin!" Hermione yelled. The two girls then started to scream and jump up and down.

"What are you two yelling about?" Ron asked as he and Harry stood in the doorway.

"I am going to be a seventh year!" Ginny yelled.

"How? What? How?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know, but I am so happy about it." Ginny said as she smiled at him.

A/N: Hey guys. Another chappy! YAY! I have been having a battle in my head. Should I make it so that Sirius never died? I need help! Please review! And I hope you like this chapter!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Dreams and Boys

**Dreams and Boys**

Ginny sat under the willow tree, her legs crossed at the ankles. She was remembering a dream that she kept having. She had it every night, and she would wake up sweating.

_Ginny walked through a field in a long red dress. It reached the ground and was covered in sparkles. It had halter straps and had a red velvet cape attached to the straps. Ginny walked through the field, but she then saw smoke. _

_She walked towards the smoke, her auburn hair blowing gently in the wind. She then reached the fire, blazing and sizzling in the warm air. Ginny saw a figure past the fire, she had to get to her, she didn't know why, but she had to. Ginny started to walk towards the fire, the fire not even touching her. She continued to walk through the flames, untouched._

_She kept walking through the fire as the figure came into view. It was a woman with red hair, and in a black dress that sparkled in the dieing sunlight. Ginny would reach her and see that she was smiling at her._

"_Who are you?" Ginny asked the woman. The woman smiled at her reassuringly. _

"_That is not important now. You will find out in time. You need to go see the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He will lead you to me." The woman replied._

"_Why do I keep seeing you?" Ginny asked the woman._

"_I am here to lead you to your destiny, but not now." The woman said to her._

"_When will the time come then?" Ginny asked, getting annoyed._

"_Soon." The woman said, the dream then disappeared and Ginny woke up sweating._

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he came up to her. Ginny smiled at him softly.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said to him as he sat down on the ground next to her.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Harry asked her.

"Just thinking." Ginny replied.

"Care to share?" Harry asked with a lopsided smile.

"Not really." Ginny said with a grin of her own appearing on her lips.

"Well then I guess that I am of no assistance to you. So I guess I should leave." Harry said as he stood up.

"No stay with me. Please?" Ginny asked him, her eyes gave a look of pure love.

"Ok." Harry said softly.

"I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time." Harry began.

"You are gay and you love Ron." Ginny said with a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"No!" Harry sputtered.

"Well then tell me what you need to tell me." Ginny urged.

"Well, you see I really like you." Harry said softly.

"Wow, I never thought that the Great Harry Potter would ever like little old me." Ginny joked.

"Well I do." Harry said.

"I like you too Harry." Ginny said as she looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Good because I have wanted to do this." Harry said as he put his thumb under her chin. He lifted her face up to his, and kissed her lips softly. Ginny was in heaven. He kissed her so gently, like he wanted to savor the moment. When he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I have wanted you to do that for awhile." Ginny said softly.

"So does this mean you will go out with me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, I think that since I like you, and you can kiss like a God, then I guess that my answer is…yes!" Ginny said happily.

"The only problem is that Ron will not like the idea of his best mate snogging his baby sister." Harry said as he played with some strands of Ginny's hair.

"Well our dear Ronald has to understand that I am not a baby, and that we will date and be happy, with or without his consent." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Do we have to tell him right away?" Harry asked her.

"If we don't, there will be hell to pay. It is better to tell him then for him to find out from someone else." Ginny reasoned with him.

"Fine." Harry said stubbornly.

"Why don't we go tell him and Hermione right now." Ginny said as she stood up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to his feet, and they walked to the house.

"I am going to die." Harry kept saying over and over under his breath.

"You will be fine." Ginny soothed. The pair walked up the stairs to Ginny's room, where they found Hermione sitting on her bed reading _Hogwarts, A History._ Ron was reading a book about famous chess moves.

"Hermione, Ron, we have something that we need to tell you." Ginny began. Hermione and Ron both put down their books and looked at the two teens in front of them intently.

"What is it?" Ron asked, as he got annoyed with the silence.

"Well you see Ron, Harry and I are dating." Ginny said, cutting to the chase.

"How-What-How?" Ron asked, as he looked dumbfounded.

"Well Ron, I really like Ginny and I asked her out, and she said yes." Harry said, speaking for the first time.

"I am so happy for you both!" Hermione said as she ran and hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said as she hugged her friend back.

"Are you ok with this Ron?" Harry asked.

"A part of me wants to shake your hand and congratulate you, but the other half, the bigger half mind you, wants me to pound you to a bloody pulp." Ron said as he eyed Harry. Harry simply gulped.

"Ron, don't do something that you will regret in the morning." Hermione warned him acidly.

"Fine I guess your right Hermione. And might I say it's about bloody time!" Ron said as he stood to shake Harry's hand.

"Language Ronald." Hermione scolded him lightly.

"Sorry." Ron said as his ears turned a nice shade of pink.

"So you really are ok with this Ron?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course. My best mate, and my sister, I never saw that coming." Ron said as he scratched his head.

"You never see anything coming." Ginny mumbled, only loud enough for Hermione to hear. The girls started to giggle while the boys looked at them, confusion written on their faces.

"I resent that!" Ron yelled after he understood what she had said, had been mean.

"Ok Ron. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ginny said to him happily.

"You really are becoming more like Fred and George every day. It is getting scary." Ron said as he looked at his sister's happy eyes.

"Fred and George taught me everything that I know. Many things Ron. Be afraid. Be very afraid." Ginny said as her eyes glittered mischievously.

"Oh God." Ron said as he looked at his sister.

"I will be nice for now. I will be nice for quite awhile if you don't kill Harry. So think of that Ron." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"That went well." Harry said after they had gotten into Ginny's room.

"I think it did. Tomorrow I have to go see Professor Dumbledore." Ginny told him.

"Why do you need to see the Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"I just have to ask him some questions about some things is all." Ginny said to him. She knew that it wasn't telling the whole truth, but she didn't even know herself what she would ask the Headmaster.

"Ok." Harry said as Ginny smiled at him.

"So do you think that your family will be happy that we are dating?" Harry asked her.

"Depends." Ginny said as she pondered the thought.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I know that my mother will be happy, and my father will be happy too. But the problem arises when we tell my other brothers. Fred and George are very protective, but if they try and give you trouble, I have blackmail on them. So the blackmail should make them leave you alone. Bill and Charlie are pretty far away, and the worst they would do is send you a howler. Percy is too caught up in work to even care. So I think that you will be fine, and if any bodily harm does come your way, my dear brothers will have to face my wrath." Ginny told him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asked her. Harry knew that Ginny was a force not to be reckoned with, and he had heard that her Bat-Boogey Hexes were quite good. Harry found this scary, and very attractive.

"For you, it is a good thing, but for my brothers, they will have to face my wrath, so not a good thing for them." Ginny said happily. Ginny already had a plot in her mind. If any of her brothers tried to kill Harry, she would hex them into oblivion.

"A part of me wants to be very scared of you, and the other wants to kiss you senseless." Harry said.

"I hope you go for the latter Mr. Potter." Ginny said as she winked at him.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Harry said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good." Ginny said before his lips met hers.

A/N: Well I only have seven reviews... :( I hope that I get more. This chapter is longer then the others, and I hope you like it. I don't want to set a certain number of reviews that I have to get before I update again, but I will tell you that I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews on each chapter. I want 5 reviews for a chapter because I love to hear your ideas, and sometimes I just need feed back. If you think that you know what is happining to Ginny, don't tell me in a review, leave it alone because others might not have figured it out. Please review!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Say You Know

**Say You Know**

"I'll be back soon Mum." Ginny said before she stepped into the fire. When she emerged from the fireplace, she brushed off the ash from her body.

"How good it is to see you Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said as he stood up from his seat.

"Hello Professor." Ginny said politely.

"I have a visitor that might help you Miss Weasley. If I am not mistaken, you have seen her in your dreams." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Ginny turned in her seat to find a woman standing behind her. She had dark red hair, brown eyes, and a small smile.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, cutting to the point.

"My name is Blaze. I need to tell you something very important. Don't interrupt me, ask questions when I have finished." The woman said. Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"My name is Blaze, you might know of my sisters, Sky, Rose, and Wave. We are the elements. Many years ago, my sisters and I were very powerful, we were known and we were loved. But my sister Sky was killed. Her powers were lost. Rose was killed by a witch hunter, as was my other sister Wave. I retreated to Salem, where the witch trials were held." Blaze said as a faraway look came into her eyes.

"I was fire, so I could protect myself better then my sisters could. I lived as a mortal, and fell in love. I could not marry a man who did not know my secret. So I told him. He was furious, he turned out to be against witches, and he turned me in. I was taken to trial, where I pled guilty. I would not lie, so I told them the truth. I was scheduled to be burned at the stake the next morning." Blaze continued.

"I knew the my power was the key to ending a future war, so I cast a spell. My powers would be passed onto the next girl who looked evil in the eye, and came away from it, different, but still willing to fight on the side of good. I also made it so that I would guide her when the time was right. I made a memory of myself, I would return when I was needed. So the next morning, the fire consumed me. I have come back to train you Ginny Weasley, it is your destiny to help kill Lord Voldemort." Blaze finished.

"But I can't be this person that you have come back to help, I just can't be." Ginny reasoned.

"This is the necklace that I wore, if you are meant to be the next elemental, it will glow." Blaze said. She pulled out a silver chain. On the end of the chin sat a stone shaped like a diamond. It looked as it a fire was actually trapped in the stone. Swirling, trying to find freedom from its confines. The charm began to glow.

"I believe that you are in fact the elemental Ginny." Dumbledore said to the shocked girl.

"No! This is not right!" Ginny said. A globe of the world then exploded.

"You must keep your emotions in check! It could be dangerous!" Blaze said.

"Even if I did do that, people make mistakes, they are meant to happen." Ginny said as she held the necklace up to her neck and clipped it on. It felt right, and she knew that they were right.

"Mistakes may happen, but your could destroy the world." Blaze told her.

"So what are my powers then?" Ginny asked.

"You can do anything with fire, blow things up, move objects with your mind, and freeze time." Blaze told her.

"Are you sure that I am this elemental that you speak of?" Ginny asked her.

"I am positive. I need to start your training, but we must go to the wizarding bank first, you have a vault that was once mine, but is now yours." Blaze told her. Ginny nodded her head and they both walked over to the fireplace.

* * *

"This is the vault, it opens by your blood." Blaze said. Ginny held out her hand and she felt a prick. The door opened and they walked in.

"Wow." Ginny said. In the room were piles of money. There were also chests full of jewelry. Ginny walked into the room and found the most beautiful dresses she had ever laid her eyes on. They looked as if they were from the Mid Evil era. They had beautiful embroidery, and corset style tops.

"These dresses are meant for fighting, and for you to wear when you go to balls, so that your title is known." Blaze said. "This is the dress I wore when I was fighting the forces of darkness." Blaze said as she pulled out a dress. It was ruby red, and had halter straps. It reached her knees and it sparkled in the light. Blaze also handed her a bracelet of rubies, along with ruby earrings.

"I can't accept this." Ginny said.

"You must, this is yours now and I am dead, there is not much I can do with it." Blaze reminded her. She then handed her another red dress. It was strapless and had a corset top. Real rubies and diamonds were sewn into the corset and the full skirt. It also had a blood red cape of velvet that tied around the neck. Ginny stared at both items with wide eyes.

"I wore this dress when I went to balls. You can wear them." Blaze told her.

"I know that, I just can't help wondering what I am going to do with all of these dresses." Ginny told her.

"You can go to a lot of events." Blaze said to her.

"True, but how am I going to explain this to my family, and my friends?" Ginny asked her.

"You can't tell them anything." Blaze said in almost a shout.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if people found out about your powers?" Blaze questioned.

"No." Ginny said.

"People will think that you are evil. To have this great of a power, it is easy for evil to corrupt you. You could turn evil easily. And our element of surprise would be completely blown." Blaze said hotly.

"What am I supposed to tell my family then?" Ginny snapped back.

"Nothing! You tell them nothing!" Blaze yelled.

"They will figure it out sooner or later!" Ginny yelled.

"They will find out when the time is right." Blaze said in a softer voice.

"I can't just lie to them. I trust them, and they trust me! I can't just go gallivanting around without telling them!" Ginny yelled at her.

"You will tell them that Professor Dumbledore is helping you adjust to being a seventh year." Blaze told her calmly.

"You cant me to lie to my boyfriend, my parents, my brothers, and my friends?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes. If Lord Voldemort found out about you, he could kill you faster then you can even think about defending yourself. It has to be kept secret, that is for now at least." Blaze reasoned.

"Fine, I will not tell them about this. But they have to find out soon. I don't think that I can keep this hidden for that long." Ginny said.

"Good. Now we must go back to the Headmaster's office. There we will plan out your training time." Blaze said as the two girls exited the vault.

* * *

"Hello again Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said as the two girls exited the fireplace.

"Hello Professor." Ginny replied.

"We need to schedule her training Albus." Blaze said as she took a seat across from Dumbledore. Ginny took the seat next to her.

"Of course. I see that Miss Weasley is wearing the Diamond of Fire." Dumbledore said as he inclined his head towards Ginny.

"What's the Diamond of Fire?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"It is the stone on the necklace." Blaze replied to her.

"The Diamond of Fire is a very famous stone. You are wearing the only one in the whole world. People think that it has powers, and their thoughts on that are true." Dumbledore said to her with his blue eyes twinkling.

"What are the powers?" Ginny asked him.

"It is meant to protect. It will protect you from minor hexes. It does not protect from the Unforgivables though I am afraid." He said with his head bowed.

"So it is a charm that protects me?" Ginny asked Blaze.

"It protected me." Blaze said quietly.

"I believe that Blaze wears the Diamond of Water, the Diamond of Air and the Diamond of Earth as well." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but I was planning on giving them to Ginny, they protect you the same way the Diamond of Fire does. They were my sisters." Blaze added.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"Here." Blaze said as she pulled three chains from around her neck. The first one was silver and was shaped like a square, it swirled around and around the same way Ginny's Diamond of Fire did.

"This is the Diamond of Air. It belonged to my sister Sky." Blaze said as she handed it to Ginny. Blaze then pulled out another stone, this one shaped like a circle. It was a beautiful emerald green color. It swirled just as the other two charms had.

"This is the Diamond of Earth. It belonged to my sister Rose." Blaze said as she handed this charm to Ginny also. Ginny took them and held them both gingerly. Blaze then pulled out the last charm. It was shaped like a triangle. It was a baby blue, and it swirled like the ocean waves.

"This is the Diamond of Water. It belonged to my last sister, Wave." Blaze said as she handed the last charm over to Ginny.

"What am I going to do with all of these?" Ginny asked.

"When the time is right, you will give them to the people who you think needs them. We will tell your friends when the time is right about your powers. So don't fret about it." Blaze told her.

"For now, you will wear them all. It is better to be protected by all the powers that you can." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." Ginny said as she clipped the necklaces around her neck, one at a time.

"Please take care of them Ginny." Blaze said to her quietly.

"Don't worry, I will." Ginny said to her.

"Now that that task is done, we will plan out your training schedule." Dumbledore said.

"You will have sword fighting on Monday and Friday. Your power control will be on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And that will be your schedule. Five days a week, from five to nine, we will train you.

"So I will tell my mother and my friends that I am studying so that I can keep up with my seventh year classes?" Ginny asked them.

"Yes." Blaze said happily.

"Ok then. Thank you for everything, but I think that it is time that I go home. My mother will have a fit if I don't return soon. She will think that I was kidnapped or something like that." Ginny said as she stood up to leave.

"Very true Miss Weasley. Have a good night." Dumbledore said as Ginny walked into the fireplace. She was gone in a green flash.

"Do you think that she can handle this Blaze?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is a very strong person Albus. I am positive that she can handle this. It is her destiny." Blaze replied.

"I hope your right." Dumbledore said.

A/N: Wow, that was long! I didn't get too many reviews, and I hope that you review this chapter. I won't update until I have at lease 15 reviews! I want to explain some things, so here it goes!

Blaze: She is an Elemental, or also known as a Goddess. She is the Goddess of Fire, and is already dead. She is a memory like Tom Riddle was.

Sky: She is the Goddess od Air. She was Blaze's sister, but was killed.

Wave: She is the Goddess of Water. She is also a sister of Blaze, she was also killed.

Rose: She is the Goddess of Earth. She was also a sister of Blaze.

The Charms: Each Elemental had a charm that protects them. It is a charm of protection.

I hope this chapter wasn' too confusing! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Lying Smiles

**Lying Smiles**

"I was talking to Ron yesterday, and we were thinking-" Harry started, but was then cut off by Ginny.

"That's a first." Ginny said happily.

"What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that Ron and I were talking about the war yesterday. We were thinking that since he and I were going to be fighting Lord Voldemort, you and Hermione should be in the Hospital Wing helping the wounded." Harry said as he sat on the couch beside Ginny.

"No, I don't know about Hermione, but I am fighting by your side Harry." Ginny said stubbornly.

"No. I won't have you die because of some war." Harry reasoned.

"It's my choice. And my choice is to fight with you." Ginny said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have lost too many people that I love. I am not going to lose you." Harry said.

"You think that if you put me in a room, that I will stay safe? You think that me being with you makes me a target. Well get this Harry, Tom will find me. He already knows who I am. I want to fight the bloody bastard who took away my childhood. I will fight him." Ginny said with a finger pointed at Harry.

"I will not have you out fighting him Ginny. I have lost too many people. My mother, father, and my godfather. I am not going to lose you." Harry said standing as well. He stood right in front of Ginny, his emerald eyes blazing.

"People fight for the ones that they love Harry. Your mother and father, even Sirius dies fighting so that you could live. I am not that little girl that was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets anymore; I haven't been for a while. I can take care of myself Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled in his face.

"I know that you can Ginny. But I love you too much to lose you." Harry said softly. Ginny looked up.

"I love you too Harry. And that is why I will not sit around while you go off hunting dark lords. My place is by your side, it always has been." Ginny said, her voice quivering with pent up emotion.

"I guess there is no way to persuade you is there?" Harry asked her quietly.

"No. I know him better then anyone Harry, even you. I met the person he was before he changed. I know his secrets as he knows mine. I won't be a coward, please don't ask me to be that." Ginny said as she grabbed his hands.

"I just don't want to lose you Gin." Harry said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You won't. Love is the one thing that Lord Voldemort doesn't understand Harry. Love heals people. Love is the only thing that can stop him. Diligo vigoratus totus." Ginny said as she wiped away some of the tears that had fallen out of Harry's eyes.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Love heals all." Ginny said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." Harry said into her red hair.

"I love you too. And don't you forget it Harry James Potter." Ginny said as she rubbed his back in small circles.

"If I can't stop you from fighting, I guess I would rather have you by my side, where I can keep an eye on you." Harry said softly.

"I can take care of myself. But thank you for understanding my side of the argument." Ginny said softly.

"Enough of this mushy stuff. Tell me about your meetings with Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he lifter his head from Ginny's shoulder. He pulled her over to the couch where he sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"Well, I think that I have caught up with all the seventh years. But he is going to continue to train me." Ginny said with a fake smile. She hated lying to Harry. He deserved the truth.

Blaze had trained Ginny enough for her to pass her N.E.W.T.'s. Ginny was a quick learner, and she knew how to control her powers now. She could also speak Latin.

"That's good. I miss you during the day when you're gone." Harry said softly.

"I know and I miss you too." Ginny said with a pout.

"HARRY! GINNY! COME HERE!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lung. Harry and Ginny stood up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"The Hogwarts letters have come and I have been made Head Girl! And Ronald has been made Head Boy! That means that we get our own rooms!" Hermione said happily.

Ginny picked up her letter.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_With your academic achievement in the past years, and with you moving up the seventh year, the other teachers and I have thought that you deserved your own room. You are to tell no other students of this reward. Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley are allowed to know, but it is best to keep this quiet. Enjoy the rest of your holidays!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh my god!" Ginny yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny handed Hermione her letter and her friend read over it quietly. She then gasped. Harry had been reading over Hermione's shoulder and he too gasped.

"This is amazing Gin!" Harry said as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I can't believe this! First Ron and I, then Harry, and now you!" Hermione gushed.

"What about Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"I was made Quidditch Caption." Harry said softly.

"That is amazing Harry! I am so proud of you." Ginny said happily. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Oi Potter! Can you not snog my sister right in front of me?" Ron asked loudly. Harry pulled away from Ginny and face Ron.

"Oi Weasley! Could you look the other way?" Harry asked cheekily. He then continued to kiss Ginny.

"You walked into the one Ron." Hermione said to him.

"Well you know-" Ron started, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Just shut up and kiss her Ron." Ginny said. Ron looked at Hermione for a moment, and then he came forward and grabbed her in his arms.

"What are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Ron replied. He then lowered his mouth to hers.

"Finally." Ginny and Harry said together. They watched the new couple a moment before Ginny cleared her throat.

"Sorry to break this up, but I think that Ron has a question to ask you Hermione." Ginny said as she cocked her head to the side expectantly.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked quietly.

"Of course Ronald!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, darling, you owe me a gallon." Ginny said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Fine." Harry said. He put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the coin.

"What are you paying her for?" Ron asked.

"We had a bet. I had bet that you would ask Hermione out by the time school started again. And Ginny bet that you would be together by the end of the week." Harry said as he handed Ginny the coin.

"I can't believe you bet on us!" Hermione said outraged.

"Everyone, even Malfoy knew you liked each other. You have cost people a lot of money." Ginny said as she smiled at them sweetly.

"I never knew that they did that." Ron said.

"That my dear brother is why you find things out last. You are an idiot." Ginny told him slowly.

"But he's my idiot!" Hermione gushed.

"Yeah! I'm her idiot! Wait I just insulted myself." Ron said as realization dawned on his face.

"Idiot." Harry and Ginny muttered together.

A/N: I have only 14 reviews:( It makes me so sad! I had hoped that this story would get a lot of reviews, but I guess not... :( I hope you review, it makes me feel loved!.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Say You Still Love Me

**Say You Still Love Me**

The days of summer were slowly coming to an end. Life had been boring to the four teens that is until dinner two nights before they would leave for Hogwarts.

"I can't believe that summer is almost over." Ginny said glumly. Her head shot up when someone entered the kitchen.

"Hello Remus." Molly said as the man walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Ron asked him.

"Funny you should ask that. I found someone at Headquarters." Remus said as he pointed to the door. The door opened and there was an intake of breath from everyone at the table.

Sirius Black walked into the room, his black hair reached past his shoulders. He was paler then usual, he also seemed to have a haunted look in his eyes.

"That can't be Sirius! He's dead! I saw him go through the veil!" Harry said as he stood up to look at this man.

"It is Sirius Harry, I asked him questions only he would know. He was even able to turn into Padfoot." Remus stated.

"But-he can't." Harry said weakly. Ginny grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's me Harry." Sirius said, his voice raspy.

"But I saw you through the veil." Harry said.

"I did go through the veil, but I had a Spirit Guide, well sort of anyway. Her name was Blaze. She told me that I was needed, and then she helped me out of the dimension that I was trapped in." Sirius said. When he had said Blaze, he was looking directly at Ginny. He knew.

"I can't believe your back." Harry said as he let go of Ginny's hand, he walked swiftly over to Sirius and gave him a manly hug.

"I am back Harry, for good." Sirius stated.

When the four went back to school, it was like any other school feast. When the four of them left the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall told them that Professor Dumbledore need to speak with them. So they headed for his office.

"Good evening." Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening." The groups aid together.

"I have called you hear to discuss something very important with you. Tell me Miss Granger, do you know anything about Elementals?" He questioned.

"Only that they were very powerful, and that they were killed." Hermione said.

"Not killed exactly." A voice said. Blaze entered the room.

"I would like you to meet Blaze, the first Fire Elemental." Dumbledore said.

"But that is impossible! They are dead." Hermione reasoned.

"I am not alive Miss Granger, simply a memory. And they are not dead. One still lives, and you know her." Blaze said. Ginny lowered her head. She wished that they would have told her that they were going to tell the trio before hand.

"Well then who is it?" Ron asked her.

"A Miss Ginerva Weasley." Blaze said. Ginny lifted her head to find all three of them staring at her, their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"It can't be Ginny." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"But I am the Elemental." Ginny whispered.

"You lied to me?" Harry asked her.

"Yes." Ginny said softly. Harry stood up and stormed out of the office.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled after him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Let him be." Blaze told her softly.

"NO! I told you that I couldn't lie to him! Now he hates me! I knew this would happen, and yet I went along with it! I am such an idiot." Ginny said as she curled up into a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Ginny, you know that Harry will get over it. And you have my support." Hermione said as she crouched down beside her friend, she place her hand on Ginny's shaking back to comfort her.

"You have my support as well." Ron said quietly.

"Thank you, but it's not the same." Ginny said. She looked at Blaze and Dumbledore, glaring at them. She then stood also, and walked out of the office in a huff.

"You must keep this secret." Blaze told them. The two remaining nodded, and left after their friends.

"I know that it was hurtful, but we had to tell them." Dumbledore said to Blaze.

"True. But at what cost?" Blaze questioned, she then left with a pop.

Ginny found Harry at the top of the Astronomy tower, sulking.

"You know that you need to hear both sides of the argument before you decide who's guilty." Ginny said as she sat down next to him.

"I know all I need to know." Harry said stubbornly.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Ginny asked.

"You know how I hate it when people lie, and you still went and lied to me." Harry said, turning to look at her. His eyes held sadness.

"I wanted to tell you." Ginny began. Harry gave a snort of disbelief. But she continued anyway. "I really did want to tell you. They made me promise not to tell. Do you think that I would want to hurt the one that I loved?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know anymore." Harry whispered. Ginny took in a sharp breath.

"You don't mean that." Ginny said.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Harry said to her softly.

"I can't believe this! Do you know what would happen if I told you sooner? I could have died! If people found out about this, I would be hunted like an animal." Ginny said.

"Well then, why didn't you tell me that?" Harry asked her.

"Because you left so abruptly, I didn't get the chance." Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just that people don't always tell me the truth, and whenever that happens, someone I love always dies." Harry said quietly.

"You need to know that I love you, and that you can trust me." Ginny said to him.

"I know that I can trust you." He said softly.

"Do you still love me?" Ginny asked him, her deep brown eyes showing worry.

"Nothing that you do will change that fact that I love you Gin. I always will love you." Harry said as he sassed her temple.

"Good, because I love you." Ginny said as she leaned into his warm and loving embrace.

"Should we go and make sure that Ron and Hermione aren't trying to kill each other?" Harry asked her when a few moments had gone by.

"I think we should, Hermione worries." Ginny said as she stood up softly. She took Harry's hand, and pulled him to his feet as well.

"She is such a worrywart." Harry said, kissing Ginny's hand.

"She may be a worrywart, but she means well." Ginny said as they headed back to the common room. When they entered Hermione ran up them looking breathless.

"You-Dumbledore-announcement-" Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Breath Hermione breath!" Ginny said as Hermione took another breath.

"Now tell us what you need to." Harry said as Hermione lifted her head and faced them.

"Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween Ball. It is a costume ball, so you are permitted to wear a costume." Hermione explained to the two.

"I have the PERFACT outfits!" Ginny said as she dragged Hermione up to her room. Ginny opened the door and yanked open her closet doors.

"Where are they Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny pulled out two dress bags and laid them on the bed. Hermione looked at them curiously.

"I have the perfect dress for you Mione." Ginny said. She unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a midnight blue dress. It had thick straps, and a bodice that looked almost like a corset. It had sapphires spread around it. It also had a velvet cape of the same color attached to the straps. Ginny handed it to Hermione, while her friend stared at it, speechless.

"Where did you get these?" Hermione finally asked.

"Let's just say that a friend gave them to me." Ginny said with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"Are you sure that you want me to wear this?" Hermione asked her.

"I am positive. It is perfect for you, and I have one somewhat like it." Ginny said. Hermione engulfed her into a bone-crushing hug. Ginny hugged back.

"Will you tell me where you got this dress?" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine. I have a vault." Ginny began.

"A vault?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it did once belong to Blaze, but not now belongs to me. I have billions of dresses, and jewelry. I am sure the Blaze will let me take you there so that we can pick out your jewelry. And you can keep it, I have to much already." Ginny explained.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! And while we are there, we will pick out the boy's costumes!" Ginny said happily.

"We have to surprise them with our outfit's, we won't tell them about them!" Hermione said to her.

"Deal." Ginny said as the two girls laughed.

A/N: WOW! I got like 4 reviews! This makes me soooo happy! I had this chapter typed for a while, and I thought that you guys who did review deserved it. I hope you review, it helps me with chapters when I know that people are actually reading it! PLASE REVIEW!


	7. Midnight Dancing

**Midnight Dancing**

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny said as she pulled Hermione into the vault. Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"Wow." Was all she said. Hermione cautiously walked into the vault, and examined her surroundings curiously. There were tables covered in fine jewelry. They were categorized by the stone, a few tables held rubies, while others held diamonds.

"Let's find one that will match your dress." Ginny said as she looked at a table of sapphires. Hermione also looked.

"This is pretty." Ginny commented as she held up a necklace. It was shaped like a heart, and the center was a brilliant sapphire while diamonds surrounded it.

"That is beautiful!" Hermione gushed as she held the stone up to the light. The light bounced off the diamonds and the single sapphire.

"That is the one you will wear." Ginny said as she walked to another table. The table had diamond bracelets. Ginny examined them carefully for a moment before grabbing one carefully.

"What did you find Gin?" Hermione asked as she walked toward her. Ginny held up a diamond bracelet. It was simple; diamonds surrounded the white gold lining.

"This will go perfectly with your dress." Ginny said as she handed the bracelet over to her friend. Ginny then continued to another table.

"Ginny, I can't take anymore of your belongings." Hermione said to her softly.

"You need to be decked out for the ball Mione. Plus, we have to look the part of queens. This is the accessory time, we will them get the boys their costumes." Ginny explained. Ginny found a ring that caught her eye. She grabbed it gently and walked toward Hermione. The ring had a single sapphire is the middle, the bad was surrounded by diamonds.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said as she looked at the piece of the jewelry intently. Ginny smiled sweetly. She then handed her a silver chain, on the end sat a sapphire heart.

"What do I do with this?" Hermione said as she looked at the chain.

"You wear it on your forehead." Ginny said with a laugh.

"This is amazing." Hermione said.

"I know, now lets find the guys their costumes." Ginny said as she looked at the wardrobe. She immediately grabbed a costume that had black pants, a green shirt, and a cape. She saw a matching sword that had emeralds embedded in it.

"What is that a costume of?" Hermione asked as she eyes the costume.

"A pirate." Ginny said as she held the costume tightly. Hermione grabbed another like it, but instead of a green shirt, she grabbed a white shirt, and a sword with diamonds embedded in the side.

"Do you think that the boys will like these costumes?" Hermione asked as she eyed the costume.

"Of course. But the only problem it that these pants will hug their butts, we better make sure other girls don't start to drool." Ginny replied.

"We should go then. The boys are probably waiting for us!" Hermione said as the two teenage girls exited the vault.

* * *

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" Ron asked impatiently. It was the night of the dance, and Harry and Ron sat in the common room waiting for their dates.

Harry wore the black pants, and the green shirt that brought out his eyes. His hair was actually styled, he had spiked it, and it looked good.

Ron wore his pants and shirt, and he noticed that girls that passed were looking at his butt, not to mention Harry's.

"The girls are looking at us like we are a piece of meat!" Harry exclaimed as yet another girl looked at his butt.

"Why don't they loom at my sword? That is more interesting then my ass." Ron mumbled. Harry was about to answer, but Ron's attention was directed at the stairs.

Hermione glided down the staircase. Her hair was in an elegant bun at the top of her head, little pieces of her hair framed her face. She wore a midnight blue dress with jewels scattered around. She also had a velvet cape attached to the straps of her dress. She had on a beautiful necklace, and a ring that glittered in the light. She had a single jewel hanging on her forehead; it sparkled every time she took a step.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Ron took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look very pretty tonight Hermione." Ron said as he looked into her eyes.

"Why thank you Ronald. You look rather fetching yourself." Hermione replied to his compliment with a smile.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She will be down in a moment Harry, calm down." Hermione soothed. Harry took a deep breath. He looked at the stairs again, and his breath caught in his throat.

Ginny walked down the stairs, her hair shimmering in the moonlight that came through the window. Her hair was strait, but had several ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders. Her dress sparkled with every step that she took, along with the cape that was tied along her neck. She wore the Diamond of Fire around her long neck, she had other articles of jewelry on, but his eye caught the stone hanging from her forehead, it was a red stone shaped like a diamond, with little diamonds hanging from the red stone.

"You look gorgeous Ginny." Harry said as he kissed her lips softly.

"Thanks Harry. You look brilliant yourself." Ginny said as she looked at the tight pants that hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Hey love birds, lets go to the dance." On said as he held his hand out to Hermione. Hermione took it and the couple started to walk out of the common room.

"That sounds good to me." Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it softly. Ginny smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

As the couples came closer to the great hall, they heard loud music blaring from the room.

"It sure sounds like they are having fun in there." Hermione said over the loud music.

"I bet Malfoy is dancing like a troll." Ginny yelled back to Hermione over the music. The girls began laughing at the thought. Together the two couples entered the room, people were dressed as anything imaginable, dragons, vampire, even trolls in Malfoy's case.

The ceiling had carved pumpkins suspended from the ceiling, and the bights sky was clear. Stars would occasionally shoot across the ceiling, and the pumpkins would change directions, to floating over people's heads.

"It is beautiful." Ginny said as she clung to Harry's hand.

"It really is." Harry said looking at Ginny intently.

"I love you." Ginny whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I love you too Gin." Harry said into her ear, also receiving shivers.

"Come on guys! Lets go dance!" Hermione said as she pulled a reluctant Ron onto the dance floor. Ginny giggled at the sight of her brother.

"Would you like to dance fair maiden?" Harry asked bowing to Ginny.

"Why yes sir, I would love to dance with you." Ginny said taking his outstretched hand once more. The two couples danced the night away, past midnight, and onto the morning.

A/N: I know that this chapter is kinda short! Don't kill me! (Hides under desk) The next chapter is going to be longer...I PROMISE! I got sooo many reviews! I was dancing when I found out! (Singing too, but it sounded like I was REALLY sick) I hope you review because the more reviews that I get, the longer that chapter, and the faster the chapter is out! REVIEW!


	8. Note From the Future

**Note From the Future**

The days came and went for the four friends at Hogwatrs. Seasons came and faded, and soon it was spring, April seventh to be exact.

"I am so tired." Ginny said as she plopped down on the couch in the common room.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said as she sat on the floor next to Ginny's couch.

"I can't wait until the end of the year. No more homework." Ron said as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"I know what you mean." Harry said as Ginny snuggled into his chest.

"I don't think that all of the Professors should be giving us all of this homework." Hermione said suddenly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Ron asked as he looked at her critically.

"It is Hermione you idiot." She snapped at him playfully.

"But the Hermione I know and love would never say that about homework, let alone school." Ron stated.

"I am only saying this because it is important for us to be able to study for our end of the year exams." Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh." Was all Ron said as he smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"I hate to break this moment, but I have to talk to you guys." Ginny said as she looked at her best friend, her brother, and finally, her boyfriend.

"About what Gin?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling that-" Ginny started but then fell to the floor screaming and thrashing.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked as she watched her friend toss and turn on the floor, screaming like a banshee.

"I don't know." Harry said as he looked at his girlfriend. Ginny shot up into the air, breathing hard. She had seen one of the most horrible things that could ever happen to her.

She had turned evil.

_

* * *

_

_Voldemort looked down his nose at her in disgust. He held his wand leveled at her and the golden trio. _The view then went to the castle; _Death eaters were attacking the students. Dementors were sucking the happiness out of the air. People were dieing. And Ginny knew that she had to turn evil in order to defeat Lord Voldemort._

The scene changed again. This time it was positioned at Harry and Ginny. _Voldemort raised his wand at Ginny, and a green light appeared. Harry screamed in the background, and jumped in front of the light. The light bounced off of Harry, and hit a nearby tree._

The scene changed again, this time positioned at Ginny. _A black light covered her body, and soon left, Ginny was left standing in a black outfit._ Ginny could feel the evil pulsating off of her body, and into the cool night air. _Ginny faced Voldemort, and smirked at him. Together her and Harry killed him, leaving his body lying lifeless on the cold hard ground._ The view changed to a calendar, flipping it's pages quickly, as if there was no tomorrow. _April 25 _it read.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked as he kissed her face softly.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he looked at his sister in concern.

"I saw the Final Battle." Ginny whispered softly.

"How-What-HOW?" Hermione asked her.

"I saw Voldemort looking at us ready to fire the killing curse, the Dementors, and even the Death eaters." Ginny said as she looked at each person in the eye.

"When was it?" Harry asked.

"April twenty-fifth." Ginny whispered. Hermione gasped, Ron's eyes widened to their full size and Harry had turned deathly white.

"We have to inform Dumbledore." Hermione said standing up." Ginny nodded at her, and Ron followed Hermione out of the common room.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked him tenderly.

"I knew it was coming, I just didn't expect it to be here so soon." Harry said as he kept his gaze fixed on the common room floor.

"Well it will be here, and it is not going to be pretty." Ginny said as she grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Did you see anything else Gin?" Harry asked as he fixed his emerald gaze onto Ginny. Ginny took a deep breath, and lifted her head slowly.

"No, I didn't see anything else Harry." Ginny said looking in his eyes. Harry nodded his head and stood up.

"I think that I need to go talk to Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione probably stopped halfway there and are now trying to kill each other." Harry said as he tried to lighten the mood slightly. Ginny gave a weak smile, and waved him off.

_I can't tell him that I turn evil. He hates evil._ Ginny thought to herself. _I will keep this to myself, and hope that it does not come down to that._ Ginny said as she nodded her head. Ginny fingered her necklace self-consciously. She could handle this.

Right?

Ginny took another deep breath and walked up to her room. She had to think about this. She had to sort out her thoughts, and she had to get the gnawing feeling of guilt out of her heart.

It hurt to lie to Harry, he hated to be lied too. But she knew that she had to protect him, in anyway that she could. He would understand in the long run. When the war was over, she would tell him about the last part of her vision, and he would understand. Wouldn't he?

Ginny shook that thought out of her head. Of course he would forgive her. He loved her. She had to lie to him, to protect him. If he knew that she might have to turn evil, she would disgust him. She didn't want that. She had to do everything in her power to keep him happy, and to make sure he kept on loving her the same way that she loved him.

No matter what it would cost in the end.

_No!_ She screamed at herself as she sat on her bed_. It will end with good triumphing over evil. It always did._ Ginny reasoned with her brain_. But what if this time it ends with evil overcoming the good in the world?_ Her brain asked her. _It won't come to that. I won't let it._ Ginny replied to it.

Ginny looked up at her ceiling in defiance of her mind. She had been arguing with herself, she just hoped that she wasn't going crazy. She smiled slightly at the thought of it. She drew in a shaky breath, and decided that she would think about this tomorrow.

Ginny sunk onto her mattress and fell into a fit full sleep. Life never would be the same for her, or for her friends.

A/N: Hey guys! I got like 2 reviews:( Well I thought that I would post this chapter even if it is short because I will be on Spring Break this week, and I thought that the people who did review, deserved to get the chapter! Thanks to all of you who did review, and leave me a review so that I can smile when I do get home!

Stylin'Fire

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Consume Me

**Consume Me**

After Ron and Hermione had told Dumbledore about Ginny's vision, he thought about it, and then let out a sad sigh.

"I knew that it was coming, but I had no idea that it would happen so soon." He said as he looked into space thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked him.

"I need to send owls out to the order, and other people. We need to be prepared. Now go back to Ginny and Harry, and stay. I will contact you shortly." He said as Ron and Hermione stood up and exited the office silently.

"I hate waiting for the war to come to us!" Ron said as he plopped down onto a couch in the empty common room.

"Patience is a virtue Ronald." Hermione scolded slightly.

"It may be a virtue, but it is not one of mine." He said stubbornly.

"The war will be here soon, we just have to wait." Hermione said as she twiddled her thumbs subconsciously.

"I just hate waiting. We have waited for so long." Ron said outraged.

"I know. I hate waiting too. But waiting is part of all wars Ron." Hermione reminded him.

"What are we going to do?" Ron finally asked. Hermione had been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know." Hermione said. For once in her life, Hermione didn't know the answer to a problem.

"I'm scared." Ron confessed to her softly.

"I am too." Hermione said just as softly as he had.

"Do you know what really makes me mad?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The fact that I am a Griffendore, I am supposed to be brave, and here I am saying that I am scared! How can I be a Griffendore if I am afraid?" Ron said loudly.

"Being brave does not mean that you can't be scared Ron." Hermione explained.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her, his blue eyes pleading for the answer.

"Being brave means that you are scared, but you still do what is right. You have to face your fear in order to be brave. Look at all of the adventures that we have had with Harry. You were brave when you gave your life so that Harry could go on and save the Sorcerer's Stone. That was brave. And in second year, you went with him into the Chamber of Secrets to save your sister. That was brave too." Hermione explained to him softly.

"I wasn't being brave, I was being loyal to Harry…and to you." Ron added as an afterthought.

"So you are a Griffendore, and a brave one I might add." Hermione said with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"You're brave too Mione." Ron said quietly.

"How am I brave Ron? I am the smart one, I don't go into danger." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"In first year, you went with us to save the Sorcerer's Stone. In second year, you tried to save Penelope Clearwater by using a mirror to turn corners so that the basilisk wouldn't kill you. You are a Griffendore…just like me and Harry." Ron said.

"Harry and I, Ronald." Hermione corrected absentmindedly.

"You always take the credit. Soon everyone will take the credit!" Ron said outraged.

"I was correcting your grammar Ronald, not leaving you out of the equation." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know something Mione?" Ron asked her suddenly.

"Well I am pretty sure that I do know some things," Hermione began, "but I think that you could tell me another." She added.

"Ha ha." Ron said sarcastically.

"Go on Ronald, tell me something that I don't already know." Hermione urged.

"I love you." Ron said.

"You…wow. I didn't know that." Hermione said, very surprised.

"I just thought that you had a right to know." Ron mumbled.

"I love you too." Hermione said. Ron smiled and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

The day of April 25th was soon upon the school of Hogwarts. True to his word, Dumbledore had called together the Order of the Phoenix, and other witches and wizards. The trio and Ginny stood in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore.

"Ginny, that dress seems like it might get in the way." Hermione said as she lifted an eyebrow at Ginny's dress. Ginny wore a knee length red dress, and blood red cape. Ginny thought that it was pretty when she changed into it, and she thought it was still pretty even though Hermione didn't think that it would be helpful.

"This is the dress that Blaze wore when she went into fights. It is important to me. Oh! That reminds me, I have something for each of you." Ginny said as she lifted out three chains.

"Hermione, I give you the Diamond of Water, it shows that you always think before you act, and it also shows that you always try and help. It will protect you." Ginny said as she handed the necklace to Hermione. Hermione clasped it around her neck.

"Ron, I give you the Diamond of Air. It shows that you are loyal through and through. It will also protect you." Ginny said as she handed the necklace to her brother. He put it around his neck.

"Harry, I am giving you the Diamond of Earth because you don't always use your head, you use and follow your heart. This will protect you, just like the others." Ginny said as she handed the last charm to her boyfriend. He also clasped it around his neck.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." Ron said grasping Ginny's shoulder tightly.

"Thanks." Was all Harry said before he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime guys." Ginny said with a big smile.

Dumbledore cam running sown the stairs, quickly followed by Order members.

"He is here." Was all he said. A shout was heard, and they knew that the war had begun.

The four teens walked out of the school to hear screams of curses and spells. The four walked out further, then herd a menacing laugh.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Harry Potter and his friends. Come to defeat me have you?" Voldemorte asked.

"Actually the opposite Tom." Harry said.

Ginny looked at the Dark Lord before her, and she knew what she had to do. She had to become evil. She thought of all of the things that made her mad, death, mean people, and Tom Riddle.

Ginny was engulfed in a black light. The light caressed her body, and when it disappeared, she wore a different outfit. She had on a black leather dress with silver lining, and silver shoes. She had her nails painted black, with her fingers covered in silver rings. Her hair was still red, but it had black tips. Her eyes had a black eye shadow, and her lips were smeared with silver lipstick.

Ginny looked up and saw her friends staring at her. She smirked at them, and then stood straighter. She had let the evil consume her. She was still good, but the good in her was diminishing quickly.

"Ginny…what's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ginny lifted her gaze to Hermione, and said darkly, "Ginny doesn't live here anymore."

A/N: Wow...I actually made a cliff hanger...COOL! Well I have not been getting like ANY reviews! It makes me sad. Maybe this will make some of you review. I will not update until I have at lease 45 reviews, so I suggest that you review!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Come Back To Me

**Come Back To Me**

"What do you mean 'Ginny doesn't live here anymore'?" Hermione asked. Ginny simply looked Hermione in the eyes. Ginny's eyes no longer held laughter and love, but were void of emotions. Ginny then turned her attention back to Voldemort.

"Well look what we have here, a girl that I have already conquered. This should be interesting." Voldemort said with a smirk.

"No." Ginny began, "The girl that you are smirking at is an Elemental that can kill you." She finished. Lord Voldemort's smirk seemed to fall slightly.

Ginny was still there, but barely. She may have been evil, but she didn't want to live in a world where this wannabe bad guy was ruling. So she was going to kill him, plain and simple.

"Are you ready to die Tom?" Ginny asked him. When Ginny had said 'Tom' Harry had seen a flash of her old self in her eyes. He knew that in order to get Ginny back, he had to kill Voldemort.

"No, the real question is, are you ready to die Miss Weasley?" He asked acidly. Voldemort put his want in the air and shouted the killing curse. As the green light shot toward Ginny, Harry ran into the light, blocking the spell from hitting Ginny.

"NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Ginny just looked shocked. The green light hit Harry, but it rebounded, and hit a nearby tree.

Harry stood up shocked that he had survived the attack. But his emotions were put on hold when he saw the look on Ginny's face. She was pissed off.

"On the count of three Harry." Ginny said as her left hand rose. Harry grabbed her right hand, and stood at the ready, his want outstretched, ready to cast the one spell that could kill so very easily.

"One." Ginny said. The ball of fire that was in her hand had turned from an orange-yellow, to a midnight black. Harry concentrated on all the things that Voldemort had taken from him. Tom had taken his childhood.

"Two." Voldemort seemed at a loss of words, and of movement. He seemed so shocked, that he couldn't even move.

"THREE!" Ginny yelled. She threw her black ball of fire while Harry cast the killing curse. The force of the two hits killed Voldemort instantly.

The only thing let of Voldemort was a pile of ashes, and his wand. Harry looked at it distastefully. He then turned his attention to Ginny. She was smirking at the pile of ashes.

"You did it you guys!" Hermione yelled as she hugged Harry. She attempted to hug Ginny; she stopped when she saw the look on her best friends face.

"Ginny, you can turn good again." Ron said.

"Now why would I do that?" Ginny drawled.

"Because you and Harry killed Voldemort, you don't need to be evil anymore." Hermione explained.

"Like I said before, Ginny doesn't live here anymore." Ginny said darkly.

"But you are my little sister! You have her hair, her eyes…" Ron said.

"I may have her body, and her initial thoughts, but I would never be as weak as her." Ginny explained.

"Ginny is not weak!" Harry shouted.

"But she is, and I would rather die a thousand deaths then be confined in a weak body. So I chose a body that was not weak. Ginny was emotionally weak, not physically." She explained to him, speaking as if she were talking to a two year old.

"You are Ginny! You are the Ginny that stuck her elbow in the butter dish when she saw me at her house, your house. You are that same girl." Harry said softly.

"Stop it." Ginny demanded hotly. Harry knew that he was getting to her, so he kept going.

"You are the girl that loved me, and let me love you back." Harry shouted.

"Stop it." Ginny said weakly.

"Nobody could love me like you have! I won't let anyone take your place!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You are the same girl that I am going to marry one day. The same girl that I love more then life itself." Harry yelled.

"You have no idea what you have done." Ginny said. Her body was engulfed in another black light. When it had disappeared, she stood in the same red dress that she had started in. Ginny looked at each of them before she fell to the ground unconscious. Harry fell to the ground next to her.

Ron had tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister's body. He couldn't look into her eyes and see the laughter that she always had. Hermione was crying freely. Her best friend was probably dead, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Don't die on me Gin. Come back to me." Harry begged. He cried softly, tears falling softly down his cheeks. One tear in particular slid down his face and landed on Ginny's face. Her eyes started to flutter, they then opened.

"Harry?" Ginny asked weakly. Harry's head shot up and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He smiled and started to kiss her face, cover her face in his little kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Harry kept repeating. His lips then found her own lips, and they met in a tender kiss.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny said after they broke apart.

"I thought I lost you." Harry mumbled, he had his face buried in his chest while Ron and Hermione looked at them with wide smiles.

"You could never lose me Harry. I am meant to be with you, and I always will be." Ginny said. Harry smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"SO are you going to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed at Hermione's eagerness. Hermione had a light blush dusting her cheeks, but looked on excitedly.

"Fine Hermione." Ginny said reluctantly.

"Why don't we take Ginny to the castle?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess that would be best…" Hermione began.

"I promise that you can ask all of the questions that you like, but I don't want to repeat it. So lets get everyone together, and we will discuss it then." Ginny suggested hopefully.

"Fine." Hermione said as she pouted.

"I will tell you Hermione, don't worry!" Ginny said as she giggled at her friend.

"Well you better!" Hermione replied brightly.

The other three just rolled their eyes at Hermione. They loved her to death, but she really could be a pain in the butt. That was just Hermione for you!

A/N: I updated for you! I got a lot of reviews! I was sooo happy about that! Please review, I won't update until I have at least SOME reviews!

And don't forget to read my oneshot I'm Gone ! Thanks again to all of you who DID review!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	11. Tell Me What It’s Like

**Tell Me What It's Like**

As the four teens went into the school, people surrounded them.

"Please stop!" Ginny yelled. The hall grew silent.

"Thank you. Now I need Sirius, Blaze, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to follow me. The rest of you can entertain yourselves." Ginny said as she walked to the Room of Requirement.

"Please sit down, I need to explain some things." Ginny said as she pointed to couches that had appeared in the room. Every person took a seat, ready to hear what Ginny had to say.

"Can we ask questions?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yes. Ask away." Ginny said as she looked around the room.

"How come I didn't die when the killing curse hit me?" Harry asked.

"Well first of all, you have your mothers protection, and second of all, you had my protection." Ginny said as she looked at her nails.

"I don't have any protection from you…you didn't die for me…" Harry said.

"Well, no id did not dies for you, but I did give you a charm that protected you from minor curses, add that to your mothers protection, and you would be indestructible." Ginny replied easily.

"Well that answers one question. I have another." Hermione said as she sat up straighter.

"Go ahead." Ginny urged.

"Why did you turn evil?" Hermione asked after a seconds pause.

"Because killing is considered evil, right?" Ginny asked. She received five nods. "I have been taught that killing is evil, and it is not my nature to kill. But it is in evil's nature to kill. So I had to become evil in order to kill him." Ginny said.

"Is anyone else lost?" Sirius asked. He also received nods.

"Well, let me put it this way. I am good, good people don't kill, even if it is for a good reason. So I had to turn evil so that I had the power, and the ability to kill him." Ginny explained slowly.

"How did you kill Lord Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Well, I had a fireball in my hand, but not an ordinary fireball. It was filled to the brim with pure evil. When it hits its target, it makes the person weak. Then Harry cast the killing curse on a weak Dark Lord, and BOOM! He is dead." Ginny said with enthusiasm.

"Why did the Death Eaters leave us alone after that?" Blaze asked.

"They had no leader Blaze." Ginny said softly. "And they are cowards." Ginny added as an afterthought.

"What I don't get is how you knew that you had to turn evil!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny didn't look any of them in the eyes as she nodded her head quickly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Harry demanded.

Ginny nodded her head again in reply.

"Well then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" Harry yelled. He looked extremely hurt.

"I wanted to tell you-" Ginny began.

"No you didn't! If you wanted to tell me, you would have told me beforehand!" Harry bellowed.

"I saw it in my vision Harry, I didn't want to believe it. So I ignored it." Ginny explained. Harry's expression softened slightly.

"Don't you get it Harry? I knew that you hated everything that was evil, and I didn't want it to come true, so I didn't tell you. I am sorry." Ginny pleaded with him.

"I get it. Sorry for overreacting like that." Harry said sheepishly.

"No problem." Ginny said as she pecked him on the cheek lightly. Harry smiled at her happily, he was glad that she wasn't mad at him for overreacting.

"I actually have a question." Ginny said suddenly.

"What is it Ginny?" Blaze asked her lightly.

"What is going to happen now, I mean to you and to me?" Ginny asked as Blaze's look of contentment went away, and sadness took control.

"Well, I will be leaving shortly. And you will keep your powers, until the day that you die." Blaze said softly.

"But you can't leave me! I need guidance!" Ginny yelled.

"No you don't. I was only here to guide you with your powers. And you now have control of them, I am no longer needed." Blaze explained.

"But I don't want you to go." Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, I have been dead for centuries, I can finally rest in peace, with my sisters. You have been able to finally give me peace." Blaze said.

"So when are you leaving then Blaze?" Sirius asked.

"Now, actually." Blaze said. "Thank you for giving me peace, all of you." Blaze said before she was engulfed in a beautiful white light. When the light had left, Blaze was gone.

"At least we gave her peace." Ginny said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that is a good thing to give a person." Hermione replied to the comment.

"Should we go back to the family?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I imagine that we should, Molly will be very mad if she doesn't see that all of you are fed and in bed in a few hours time." Sirius said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would not be a god thing, now would it?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison. They all knew about Mrs. Weasley's temperament, and she had an extra large on of those.

They slowly walked out of the room, all of them reminiscing in memories of the battle. Hermione and Ron were happy that everyone was all right, and that the war that had taken so many innocent lives, was finally over.

Ginny and Harry were just happy that the Dark Lord wouldn't be knocking on their doors in the future. And Harry was happy that he actually _had _a future. A future that he hoped and prayed that he would share with Ginny.

Sirius was happy that his godson was going to be able to live a somewhat normal life. A life that he hoped involved Ginny. Harry needed someone to keep him in line, and Ginny was just the girl.

A/N: This is NOT the end! I got a lot of reviews! YAY ME! I am sooo sorry that this took so long to get out, but I had a VERY busey week! Please review, it means a lot to me when you do!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

With the defeat of Voldemort, happiness ensued.

Fred and George who had said that they would never become tied to a woman, married. Fred and Angelina Johnson had three kids, Mark, Justin, and little Ian. George married Katie Bell and had three kids as well, Dominic, Leo, and Cole. They lived happily, with their little rascals.

Bill and Fleur had a son named Jack, and Charlie married a girl named Lana, the currently have no children, but expect a little bundle of joy in the next two months.

Ron and Hermione married. They still fought constantly, but Hermione just threatened to make Ron sleep on the couch, that stopped his yelling. They have three kids too, Karen, Jake, and little Jesse. They are very happy. Ron is the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione is the head of the Law department of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry and Ginny married and had five kids. The oldest are Lily Rose and James Adam who are twins, Evan Remus, Sirius Lee, who Sirius named, he thought that it was a good joke, and Serenity Lauren, who prefers if you call her Renn. Ginny works from home as Hermione partner at the Law department. Harry is the seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He and Ron had brought the team to a winning status.

Ginny kept her powers, and only used them when it was absolutely necessary. Her children knew about her powers, but they just thought that their mom was some sort of superhero. Harry and Ginny are very happy with their Voldemort free life.

A/N: Hey guys! The end of the story! I know so sad! I know that it was short, but it was time that I ended it. So this is the end my firends! Well review and tell me what you thought.

I have another story coming out soon called Lapse In Memory, which is of course H/G. It is about Ginny losing her memory after the final battle, and living as a muggle singer. I know that the plot is very common, but please read it!

Thanks again to all of you who did review! And please review AGAIN!

R

E

V

I

E

W

and

T

H

A

N

K

S

for the

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
